


Realization

by Wolfy_luv



Series: When all else fails [2]
Category: Star Wars
Genre: Angst, Droid!Veers AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 23:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10146674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy_luv/pseuds/Wolfy_luv
Summary: When General Veers awakens after his accident, things are not what they seem.





	

He woke up to the lights of the medbay glaring down at him. His sight was so out of focus as his he tried blocking out the lights with his arm. That’s when he first noticed something was wrong. Instead of where his warm, fleshy, peach skin toned arm was suppose to be, there was a cold, dark metaled arm in its place. He began panicking, looking around for any sense of normalcy. Last thing he remembered was going down with Blitzkrieg on Hoth, anything after is nonexistent up until he woke up. 

 “Max…Max…” he tried focusing on the voice that sounded so far away, and so very familiar. He wasn’t sure where it was coming from or who it was, but if he had a heart beat, which he realized after he calmed down a bit, he knew it wouldn’t be beating as fast as it would’ve when he first awoke. 

 “Max, it’s okay, you’re okay.” A soft voice now echoing inside his head kept repeating over and over. 

 “W-…” he couldn’t process what words to form as he laid helplessly on the table. A blue figure appeared in his line of sight and he tried to process who it was and why everything seemed like he was underwater.

 “Everything will be fine Max. The doctors are working hard to help you. They’re doing all they can, this is just temporary until your body heals completely.” He stared at the person as he took in all of what they said. He was still confused about what happened and slowly sat up. Taking a look at the rest of his body, he realized it wasn’t just his arm that was replaced. His whole body was that of a droids and the person next to him looked as if he was nervous and on the verge of crying.

 “Max…I allowed this to happen because I care for you. I couldn’t stand to be apart from you for another second.” The blue person blinked back tears as he stared at him. “I love you Max…” was all that the blue person managed to whisper before being ushered out by the medtechs.

**Author's Note:**

> Another part of the Droid!Veers AU no one wants. I'm invested into this AU and I regret nothing.


End file.
